Tu reculerais ?
by Lizziiiie
Summary: AU. 23h. La piscine a fermé ses portes trente minutes plus tôt déjà. Les derniers retardataires sont enfin partis. Il est seul maintenant. Seul avec son meilleur ami, face à cette immensité bleue. Eijiro et Denki sont nettoyeurs dans une grande piscine et quand le soir vient, ils vivent un moment qui leur appartient.


**Les gars, j'vois flou.**

 _ **Hey everyone !**_

 **J'ai enfin fini cet OS ! Sachez que j'en ai un tas en préparations, ils sont en cours, au chaud dans mon téléphone, et ils attendent désespérément que je les finisse.**

 **C'est un petit OS tout court que je dédie spécialement à Molly Phantomhive et Blue Aaren parce que sans qu'ils le sachent, ils me motivent vraiment à faire de mon mieux pour m'améliorer dans mes écrits ! Alors merci hihi.~**

 **J'ai essayé de corrigé mais il est 4h du matin je vois à peine mon texte, alors si il y a des fautes, je m'excuse. ;;**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse lire ! o/**

* * *

23h. La piscine a fermé ses portes trente minutes plus tôt déjà. Les derniers retardataires sont enfin partis. Il est seul maintenant. Seul avec son meilleur ami, face à cette immensité bleue qu'ils se doivent de nettoyer avant le retour des vacanciers le lendemain.

Les petites LED violettes placées sur tout le bord de la piscine plongent l'endroit dans une ambiance romantique. Il n'y a pas un bruit autre que la petite cascade qui s'écoule lentement à sa gauche. Parfois, l'envie de s'y prélasser le démange. La journée il se contente d'y marcher, habillé de cet horrible tee-shirt portant le logo de la piscine, armé de son appareil photo. Photos qu'il va vendre plus tard à 1 278 yens, et avec le sourire en plus. Mais lui a envie de plus. Il veut nager lui aussi. Il veut pouvoir sauter au milieu de toutes ces personnes alors que les vagues se déclenchent. Il aimerait pouvoir sauter, courir ou rire dans l'eau. Mais il ne peut pas. Car ça n'est pas son travail. Et quand il est en repos, cet endroit le dégoûte beaucoup trop pour qu'il s'y rende.

Alors il se contente de ramasser les ordures. Lentement. Silencieusement. Alors que son meilleur ami danse au rythme d'une quelconque musique, écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles. Parfois, il aime s'arrêter quelques secondes pour le regarder agiter ses bras, ses jambes, sa tête, en cadence, la lumière donnant à sa peau un éclat surnaturel. Il rit parfois, quand cet idiot manque de tomber à l'eau, dans un mouvement trop passionné. Lui et sa foutu musique.

Mais il faut reprendre le travail maintenant, alors il se force à détourner son regard de son meilleur ami, parce qu'il pourrait passer des heures à le regarder sinon, et il recommence son manège. Se baisser, ramasser une boite de frites, se redresser, faire quelques pas, se pencher à nouveau, ramasser un paquet de chips à peine entamé cette fois, puis se redresser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que toute sa zone soit nettoyée.

Minuit. Il s'accorde une pause. Les déchets sont ramassés. Il faut à présent enlever les coussins et replier les transats. Mais il n'a vraiment pas la motivation de travailler maintenant. Il a faim, il veut dormir. Il veut rejoindre son meilleur ami et se faire une soirée posée. Mais il ne peut pas, pas tant qu'il n'a pas fini son travail.

Il cherche la tête blonde du regard. Il ne la trouve pas. Il sourit. Cet idiot doit encore être en train de piquer de la nourriture au snack de la piscine. Enfin, s'il laisse de l'argent dans la caisse, ce n'est pas vraiment du vol après tout. Il se relève. Il veut finir son travail le plus rapidement possible. Alors il pousse un long soupir avant de se diriger vers les premiers transats. Mais il sent un poids atterrir violemment sur son dos. Il perd l'équilibre, manque de tomber, mais il avance un pied et il réussit enfin à se stabiliser. Il râle pour la forme, même si un large sourire tord son visage en une expression amusée. Il ne le dit jamais, mais il adore sentir la chaleur émanant du torse de son ami contre son dos. C'est agréable, et s'il le pouvait, il le retiendrait encore, juste un peu, pour profiter encore de sa présence. Mais il n'y arrive pas et le blond se décolle.

Il n'a plus ses écouteurs, il a dû se débarrasser de son équipement à nettoyer aussi. Il arbore ce sourire si lumineux sur son visage. À moins que ce soit les lumières qui lui donne cette impression-là. Il ne sait pas trop. Il s'en fiche pas mal. Il veut juste profiter. Parce que ses sourires lui donnent une bouffée d'oxygène, et sa poitrine se gonfle de joie.

Son meilleur ami a toujours eu ce don. Il a ce petit "truc" qui met tout de suite quelqu'un à l'aise. Et un seul de ses sourires pourrait rendre joyeuse la plus triste des personnes.

Et il a cette intuition également. Quand il veut éviter un sujet qui lui déplaît, le blond le sent et il dévie, toujours avec un sourire, imperturbable. Il comprend. Et c'est cette qualité qu'il aime par-dessus tout. Passer du temps ensemble est apaisant pour lui. Et il sait que ça l'est aussi pour son ami.

Lorsque ce dernier lui demande de venir en lui tirant le bras, il lance un regard désespéré aux nombreux transats présents au bord de l'eau. Il a envie de le suivre, même s'il ne sait pas ou il compte les emmener. Mais il a tellement de travail qu'il songe l'espace d'un instant à refuser de le suivre. Mais il oublie toujours que face à ses yeux, il n'est pas capable de dire non. Alors il soupire, pour lui montrer que ça n'est pas bien. Mais au fond il est heureux, parce que passer du temps avec cet idiot est tout ce qu'il veut en ce moment.

Il songe au fait qu'il pourrait ne serait-ce qu'essayer de résister aux idées farfelues de son meilleur ami. Il pense au fait que ça pourrait leur éviter tout un tas de problèmes aussi. Puis il songe à tous les fous rires qu'il a eut grâce à ces mêmes idées ainsi qu'à tous les sourires complices qu'ils ont échangés. Et il ne sait tout à coup plus quoi faire face à cette impuissance. Il sent ses jambes trembler, toujours tiré par le blond. Ses sentiments vont les tuer, il en est certain, surtout s'ils continuent de prendre le pas sur sa foutu raison.

Ils montent les marches du grand escalier en pierre. Lui aussi est éclairé par de multiples lumières colorées, il aime vraiment cette ambiance. Ou peut-être est-ce la présence du blond qui embellit le décor. Oui, c'est sûrement ça. La présence du jeune homme semblait rendre la vie plus belle pour son meilleur ami.

Après s'être fait traîner dans tout le complexe de loisirs, son ami lui demande - ordonne presque - de clore ses yeux. Il s'exécute, s'en voulant un peu de trouver cela excitant. Il a 27 ans maintenant. Il n'est plus un enfant surexcité à l'idée qu'on lui faisait une surprise. Pourtant il trépigne, il pose des questions, et n'obtient que le rire amusé de son ami.

•••

Lorsqu'il ouvre enfin ses yeux. Il ne retient qu'à peine une exclamation de surprise. Face à lui se trouve une grande salle presque vide, il reconnaît tout de suite le restaurant du complexe qu'ils avaient aussi à nettoyer, les tables avaient été poussées sur les côtés excepté une, au centre de cette même pièce. Le rouge lui monte aux joues, son visage de confondant aisément avec ses cheveux, il n'en revient pas. Son ami est terriblement adorable. Une nappe immaculée recouvre l'atroce table rouge portant le logo Coca-Cola. Le décor est totalement chamboulé. D'un snack plein de détritus, portant le passage des centaines de personnes venues manger, est passé à une salle romantique. Des petites bougies sont disséminées un peu partout, si bien qu'il se demande si son meilleur ami les a vraiment placés lui-même. Ce dernier est si maladroit.

« Je t'avais promis un dîner » souffle le blond si bas qu'il croit d'abord l'avoir imaginé.

Il lui lance un grand sourire. Il doit sûrement avoir l'air d'un idiot à sourire bêtement pour une nappe posée et deux barquettes de salades volées dans la réserve. Mais ça lui fait terriblement plaisir. Parce que le blond s'est donné du mal pour lui. Ils s'installent à table, et il ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer devant les couverts en plastiques disposées maladroitement. Et une envie de le prendre dans ses bras le prend alors que quelques rougeurs apparaissent sur les joies du blond qui détourne le regard, gêné.

Il tient à profiter de ce repas jusqu'à la fin. Il essaie d'inscrire chaque scène, profondément dans son esprit, pour ne jamais oublier le moment qu'ils vivent. Mais une question lui trotte dans la tête, pourquoi faire tout ça ? Il essaie d'écarter cette question de son esprit. Il lui posera la question demain. Peu importe. Seul compte l'instant qu'il vit. Il croise le regard de son ami. Ses yeux étonnements jaune étincellent de joie et lui ne peut que se perdre dans ces orbes dorés.

Le repas se passent calmement. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup. Parfois, il lance une petite blague, seulement pour entendre à nouveau le rire cristallin du blond. Puis un silence apaisé prend place. C'est un silence qui ne met pas mal à l'aise. C'est un silence que personne ne cherche spécialement à rompre. Ils sont bien, seulement tous les deux, attablés dans ce snack miteux transformé en restaurant romantique. Mais le repas s'achève. Inévitablement, les petites barquettes de salades se vident et il songe avec ennui que sa tâche l'attend. Il hésite une seconde. Il ouvre et referme la bouche à la manière d'un poisson. Puis finalement, après avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait dire, il se racle la gorge.

« Merci Kami'. C'était...euh... vraiment chouette de ta part ! Je veux dire... tout ça! »

Il se maudit intérieurement pour ses bégaiements. Il a envie de lui dire qu'il le trouve terriblement adorable, qu'il a envie que ce moment ne se finisse jamais. Il voudrait le prendre dans ses bras et nicher sa tête dans le cou du blond, lui souffler qu'il est heureux et que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il ait pu lui faire. Mais quel genre de meilleur ami fait ça ? Alors il se contente de se lever et de jeter sa barquette à la poubelle. Il offre ensuite une accolade chaleureuse à son ami, ressentant une pointe de culpabilité quant au fait d'utiliser cette ruse pour humer l'odeur si caractéristique et si agréable de son ami, puis il quitte la pièce en soufflant qu'il doit finir son travail au plus vite. Il marche un peu rapidement, perturbé que ses sentiments soient si importants. Il ne faut pas qu'il se fasse d'idées, tout ça n'aboutira jamais à rien.

Il grogne alors qu'il touche une substance obscure sur l'un des coussins de transat. Il ne veut même pas savoir ce que c'est. Non, décidément, cette nuit n'est pas celle où il sera brusquement motivé par son travail. Il réprime un frisson de dégoût, il fait ça tous les soirs. Sauf le mardi. Dieu merci il a encore le droit à un jour de repos.

Mardi.

Il sourit. Il a prévu de profiter de son repos pour inviter son ami au cinéma. Un film retraçant la vie de Red Riot, un super héros, vient de sortir, et il en est fan. Il aimerait que son meilleur ami connaisse son histoire. Ce n'est qu'un personnage de fiction, mais c'est son idole. Il a inspiré sa philosophie de vie et il aimerait partager ça avec celui qu'il aime.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il voit son ami qui a repris sa danse enflammée derrière lui, à 2 mètres à peine, pliant les transat et chantant quelques fois. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il se met à le fixer. Il l'observe balancer son bassin à droite puis à gauche en même temps que ses beaux cheveux blonds virevoltent en cadence. Puis il l'observe tourner, en équilibre sur son pied droit, jusqu'à être en face du transat. Il tape du pied gauche, et retrouve son équilibre. Le blond à l'air coupé du monde extérieur. Ce dernier n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'il l'observe, les bras ballant. Il plie le transat en lançait quelques mots en anglais, d'une quelconque chanson. Et il le trouve beau. Il ne le trouve pas seulement adorable, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voit sourire. Il ne le trouve pas simplement mignon, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voit rougir. Il ne le trouve pas juste terriblement chou, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voit bouder. Non. Cette fois, il le trouve beau. Magnifique même.

Et puis soudain il n'y a que du bleu. De magnifiques nuances de bleu. Et tout est humide. Et il a froid. Mais une image floue apparaît. Et il se sent tiré vers le haut. Et avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, un rire, un grand éclat de rire cristallin parvient à ses oreilles. Le rire de son meilleur ami.

« T'es qu'un crétin Kami' ! »

Sa mine renfrognée contraste avec le ton amusé transparaissant dans sa voix. Il n'est pas gêné par le fait que son ami l'ait poussé dans l'eau, au contraire, ça l'amuse mais il se doit de rester sérieux. S'il se laisse emporter par l'ambiance doublée par ses sentiments, il ne résistera pas très longtemps à la vue de son meilleur ami, le tee-shirt lui collant à la peau, au milieu de cette piscine à l'eau violette.

« Oh ça va Kiri' ! On s'amuse ! Après le magnifique dîner que je viens de t'offrir tu me dois bien ça ! »

Il rit un peu, parce que cette phrase, et l'intonation qu'il a employée, comme si c'était une évidence, tout ça, c'était tellement lui. Et son rire marque son accord, il ne peut jamais lui dire non après tout. Mais le dit Kami' ne semble pas le prendre comme ça parce qu'il se reçoit de multiples éclaboussures alors que son frère de cœur hurle « Tsunami !». Et parce que répondre à la proposition d'un duel est digne d'un homme viril, il commence à l'éclabousser en retour, et ils crient des noms d'attaques, un peu à la manières d'un combat de héros, dans les dessins animés qu'ils regardaient enfants. Et c'est un peu ce qu'ils sont en ce moment, des enfants, qui jouent et rient ensemble.

Et puis ils s'arrêtent, et reprennent leur souffle. Leurs épaules tressautent encore un peu, seul vestige de leur fou rire. Ils essaient de se calmer, mais les deux on un immense sourire peint sur le visage. Ils sont bien là, tous les deux, à se regarder, droit dans les yeux. Ils s'étaient, sans vraiment le réaliser, rapprochés. Il n'y a plus que vingt centimètres entre leur deux corps trempés. Et maintenant que tout est calme, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Son corps lui crie de se rapprocher, lui crie qu'il veut sentir, ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de la peau de son meilleur ami contre la sienne. Mais son cerveau, lui, marche à toute vitesse pour trouver quelque chose à dire, ne serait-ce qu'un mot, pour éviter à son corps de bouger, pour que les deux agissent, détournent le regard, brisent cette situation. Mais lui-même est incapable de faire tout ça. Sa gorge est sèche, il n'arrive pas à provoquer le moindre son.

Mais il peut encore entendre. Et il entend le bruit d'un corps qui fend l'eau.

Mais il peut encore voir aussi. Et il voit le visage de son meilleur ami s'approcher de lui.

Mais il peut encore sentir le contact des choses aussi. Et il sent la main du blond effleurer sa joue.

Mais il sent encore son corps se détendre à ce contact. Il sent le feu lui monter aux joues. Et il sent qu'il peut à nouveau parler.

« Hey Denki. _Sa voix est rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des lustres._ Si je m'avançais, là, maintenant, est-ce que tu reculerais ?

\- Je ne crois pas.»

02h. Des lèvres se rapprochent. Des yeux se ferment. Et ils s'embrassent. Au milieu de cette grande piscine qu'ils n'ont pas fini de laver. Ils n'a pas tellement envie d'y penser. Parce qu'à cet instant, alors que leurs lèvres sont entrées en contact, alors que ce feu d'artifice qu'il ressent dans son ventre éclate, Kirishima Eijiro a tout ce qu'il veut. Et il ne ferait ou penserait à autre chose pour rien au monde.

« Hey Eijiro, je t'aime. »


End file.
